Clown Wars
by VenomKing5000
Summary: A week after Goku has defeated Omega Shenron, he returns to his family and friends with news of a much morw powerfull enemy than anything they have ever faced before. To gain new powers though, he must attend school to get smarter. He meets Jimmy Kudo...


Clown Wars

A Fan Fix by Cecil Edward Smith III

V.S.

**Prologue:**

After a few days of the defeat of Omega Shenron, Pan and her family go to the beach to relax. King Yemma has finally granted Piccolo permission to live back on earth. The categories of universe defense are on different levels. The first one is, Earth's Special Forces. The second level is, Galactic Defense. The third and most prestigious is Universal Force Protection. Many warriors from across time are invited to these groups. Our story starts when Goku, who has saved the universe on many occasions, is granted the privilege to live again; but, he must grow up again.

**Chapter 1:**

At the beach, Pan and her family are chilling, discussing the possibility of Pan joining the UFP. Her parents, of course, are hesitant of allowing this.

Pan: "You have to be kidding me! I helped Grandpa when he got turned back into a kid with finding the dragon balls when the shadow dragons were released!"

Gohan: "And, Pan, might I add that you were almost killed. Dad did all of the work, just in case you forgot. He did all the fighting, if anything, you only slowed him down."

Pan, in tears, takes off across the beach with Giru by her side. She comes up to the ice cream shack, ready to get her favorite cone.

Ice Cream Man: "I'm sorry, that kid got every last scoop of Ice cream, I'm out."

Pan turns around to see a silhouette walking in the opposite direction. Furious, she sprints over to the figure. Her focus is on the ten foot stack of ice cream scoops.

"Hey, Kid! How bout you share those ice cream scoops with some of the other kids on the beach you fat cow!"

Now, in front of the kid she stops and stands, tapping her foot; only to realize, that the sand is really, really hot. Jumping in the air, she screams in pain from the heat of the sand.

Kid: "Hahahahaha, wow, you haven't changed a bit Pan. Still impatient as ever I see!"

"Huh? Who exactly are you, Kid?"

Lifting the ice cream over his head, the kid says,

"It's me! Grandpa Goku!"

In a state of shock, Pan grabs Goku, and in tears expresses how much she and the others have missed him. Loosing his grip, Goku drops the ice cream on both Pan and himself.

"Grandpa! I missed you so much! After you left with the Dragon, none of us could sleep that night. We all have been hoping and praying to see you again forever!"

"Pan, it's only been about a week or so. I was taken by Shenron to different dimensions and galaxies across the universe for some intense training. I'm training in this form, in order to attain 100% SSJ4 Gogeta at 1% in my kid form. Can you imagine Pan, how strong I'll be as a SSJ4, if I do that? I could stop Clown and….."

"Huh? Who's Clown, Grandpa?"

"It's nothing, come on, I wanna see everyone else too!"

Pan and Goku rush to the lot were Gohan and Videl are packing up their beach blankets.

"Mamma, Pappa! Look at who I ran into!"

"Dad? Dad, is it really you?"

"Oh, my gosh, Goku!"

"Hi, guys! It sure has been awhile. I missed you."

"We missed you too, Dad, after you left on Shenron, I thought that I'd never see you again. Were did you go? It's been just about a week hasn't it?"

"Yes, in this timeframe, Gohan."

"In this timeframe? Oh, you mean like the hyperbolic time chamber?"

"Kind of. Just not in one dimension though. I went to several to train. In a sense, I was training for 3 years in the coldest, wettest, hottest, driest, and most extreme electric and toxic conditions ever! There were plenty of people trying to take over planets in different galaxies, and I was able to help out the planets! It reminded me of when we traveled to Namek to stop Frieza."

"Who's Frieza?"

"That was someone your Grandpa stopped a long time ago, Pan. An evil Galactic Tyrant, who's only desire was to acquire immortality. If Dad hadn't come along, he would have problly succeeded."

"Hey, Gohan, I have something that I have to discuss with you and Vegeta later. But; first, I'm starving!"

The entire group laughs as they all head to the car to head back to MT. Pals.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had already sensed Goku's return. He had also sensed that Goku's power level at 1% exceeded that of Omega Shenron's.

"So, Kakorot thinks he can disappear for a week, and raise his power level in such a dramatic way, and keep it a secret of how he did it? No, I won't accept that. Then again, he might be able to help me acquire that ability as well. What is he trying to do? Does he know something that we don't? Is there another impending threat that he has received word about from the Kais that no one else knows?"

Meanwhile, Goku goes to visit his friends, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzsu, Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi, as well as his friends Dende, Mr. Popo, Upa, and many others whom he has impacted the lives of. They finally arrive back home, Chichi and Goten are over-joyed to see Goku again. A gigantic dinner is held with all invited. Chichi then makes a somewhat bold statement,

"Goku, I just thought of something, what do you say that you enroll in school? I understand that you were deprived of an education as a kid because you were always training."

The group laughs at the thought.

" I think that's a great idea Chichi, since I never got to learn anything other than how to fight, being smart might actually help me be a better fighter also."

The entire group falls backwards in shock of what was said.

"What did I say?"

Laughter fills the room as everyone enjoys each other's company. By the end of the night, Vegeta comes up to Goku with a look of concern.

"Kakorot, you do know what level you're at now, don't you?"

"Yes, Vegeta, I'm fully aware of what level I'm at now. It won't be enough though…"

"I knew it! You know something that we don't. What's going on, Kakorot, and how were you able to increase your power this much?"

"Don't worry Vegeta, I'm going to tell only you and Gohan about what's going to happen eventually."

"Bullshit! You WILL tell me now! If not, I'll wake this entire city up with a very generous lightshow directed towards you!"

"Ok, Vegeta. You win. This is going to sound really weird though, just so you know."

"Surprise me, Kakorot."

"Have you ever wondered why we fear certain things?"

"What are you talking about? Is that a trick question?"

"No. The feeling of fear has been around since the beginning of time. This feeling, displayed by everyone, no matter who they are, is expressed in some way. It is released as energy. This energy has gathered from billions of years in the making, from every living thing in the universe. It has created a being of unrivaled power also.

"What? Are you telling me that this creature is more powerful than you are right now? And, that it is more powerful than you would be should you decide to ascend to SSJ4 now?"

"Yes, Vegeta. This "creature" as you put it could easily destroy anything it wants. It also exceeds the 100% power level of SSJ4 Gogeta, at 1% of it's power."

Vegeta stands in shock at this statement. A cold sweat begins to drip from the side of his head.

"Vegeta, I'm only telling you and Gohan because I don't want for the others to know. Your fear is feeding it's power as we speak, as is mine. That's what he told me anyway, when we fought in Cytopyronicstella 2020."

"Were the hell is that Kakorot?"

"It's a star in a different dimension. It exceeds One-trillion degrees C, and the gravity is one hundred trillion times that of Earth."

Stunned at this information, Vegeta replies,

"How? How did you exceed me by this much?"

"Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll help get you a lot more powerful. Don't let anyone else know, ok? The last thing we need is for Clown to become more and more powerful by the fear from our family and friends."

"Clown? That's this creature's name?"

"Yes. I fought him at my SSJ4 level, which at the time, exceeded 100% Gogeta's power level. He was only at 1%, and tore me up. He has unbelievable energy attacks, as well as a brutal style of physical strength and speed. They're something really strange about him though.

"What's that?"

"He eats hearts."

"What!"

"Yea, he told me after tossing me around like a small child that he eats the hearts of warriors that he's killed."

"That freak!"

"The other strange thing about him though, is that, he usually doesn't mess with people who don't do anything wrong. He goes after galaxy and planet tyrants. He says that hearts of evil people taste way better than the hearts of good and just people. He also says that hearts taste way better when they have fear in them. Vegeta, you do understand the importance of keeping this a secret right?"

"Yes, Kakorot, I do. I won't tell anyone. You had better not leave me behind too far though."

"I promise, now, let's get to sleep, I have my first day of school tomorrow."

The two friends laugh as they separate to different rooms of the house.

**Chapter 2:**

"Gokuuuuu! Wake up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"Mmmm. Just five more minutes, Chichi."

"Get up now!"

Without anymore hesitation, Chichi flips Goku's bed, smashing it into the wall, pinning him between the two. Pan and Goku make their way to the bus stop.

"Gee wiz, Pan, I don't see why school has to be so early in the morning, the sun's barley up. I haven't been up this early since I trained with Master Roshi."

"Stop complaining Grandpa. You're acting like a winey little baby."

"Oh, and you don't? Hahaha, Pan, every time something went wrong during our search for the Black Star Dragonballs, you cried for hours hahaha!"

"Shut up! You better not go spreading that around either, Grandpa, it's embarrassing… By the way, I can't call you Grandpa in school. Papa told me that we need to keep the family history a secret to prevent the news media flocking to our house day and night."

"Sounds good to me, Pan. Besides, it's not like anyone would believe us anyway hahaha."

The bus pulls up, Pan and Goku get on to have strange looks by their peers.

"Hey everyone, look at that, Pan has a new boyfriend that she hasn't beat up yet!"

The bus erupts with laughter as Pan turns red in the face from anger.

"I'll show you who gets beat up for running his mouth!"

As she advances to the school bully, Danny, Goku grabs her backpack and whispers,

"Pan, do you know how much trouble that you'll be in if you beat up this kid? You'll be… What did Chichi call it when Gohan wasn't allowed to go outside and play?"

"Grounded, Grandpa. Except, I just wouldn't be allowed to leave the house for a long time or go hang out with any friends houses or go to the movies. I would be forced to stay in my room all day. You're right, I'm just going to ignore him."

"Oh, Pan's little boyfriend sure does have her under control, hahaha!"

"Oh, no, buddy. I'm not her boyfriend, I'm her Grandpa."

The entire bus erupts with even more laughter than before.

"Hahaha, wow, you're her Grandpa? That's the funniest thing that I've ev.."

Danny suddenly noticed Goku's tail.

"Ahhhhh! Snake!"

The bus goes into a panic over the tail, thinking that it's a moving snake because of the darkness.

"Oh, no, it's not a snake, it's my tail."

"B-b-boys don't have tails!"

"Well this guy sure does!"

"Hey, freak, why did you try to scare me with that cheap trick?"

"What cheap trick? Oh yea, and my name's Goku, not Freak hahaha"

The bus laughs again, except it was at the school bully, not someone that he is picking on.

"Hey, Kid, you're dead after school!"

"No thanks, I don't plan on dying again anytime soon."

The bus erupts into even more laughter as it takes off to the school. Red-faced, Danny keeps an eye on this strange, bold, spiky-haired kid.

The bus pulls up at the school, and the students depart.

"Remember, kid, after school, by the monkey bars."

"Listen, Danny, Grand.. I mean, my new neighbor, Goku, doesn't know how to fight. You would only hurt him. His parents would be really upset if something happened to him. You're in 6th grade, and he's only in… 2nd."

"I don't care how old he is, he's mine."

With that, Danny takes off for his first class.

"Well, Grandpa, looks like you have another fight on your hands and it's only your first day, hahaha."

"Hahaha, I won't do anything too rough, I'll just stand there and let him get tired of hitting me."

Pan and Goku separate to the different halls for grades.

"Let's see, room 101, Mrs. Moorhead. I wonder what I say? Do I just walk in and tell her that I'm new?"

Goku comes up to the room. He sees a young blonde teacher with an upset look on her face. He then notices a guy in a tuxedo walking towards the door.

"I've had it. How are we going to get married and move to Hawaii, if you want to just sit here and teach kids all day? I want a life of adventure, not a mediocre setting like everyone else in this stupid town!"

"Sagat, I'm so sorry that you feel that way; but, teaching is my life. I wouldn't know what else to do if I didn't teach these children…. I was hoping that you would understand…"

"Listen, Monica, I love you. I just think that you're cutting yourself short. I don't think you understand, if you lose me, you will never be as successful as you could be. I'm the Ultimate Fighting Champion in the country. The Maui Tai Champion of the world. You have no idea what you're missing out on, I can kick anybody's ass in this town, including yours if you piss me off enough."

"I don't care what kind of fighting champion you think you are. That's no way to talk to someone you care about."

"Who said that?"

"I did. My name's Goku."

"Oh, I thought you might have been someone who needs an ass kicking, not an ass spanking hahaha!"

"Sagat, please, don't talk to a child that way."

"I'm just kidding, Baby, I'll let you think about what I said, have a good day."

Sagat kisses Mrs. Moorhead, and walks towards the door.

"Outta my way, Punk!"

"Why don't you try to make me move, tough guy?"

Enraged, Sagat, raises his hand, forming a ferocious fist, and thrust it at Goku.

"Sagat, No!"

"Don't worry, Baby, I stopped, just barley toughing his nose hahaha, what the hell?"

Sagat didn't realize until he looked down, that Goku had stopped his punch with one finger. He continues to push forward; but, to no avail.

"What the hell is this kid? He is holding my entire arm back with only one finger! Impossible!"

Sagat then stands, and says,

"See ya later, Monica, and Goku was it? I hang around at the city gym, if you would like to come learn how to fight like a real man hahaha."

Sagat walks off, laughing, as well as rubbing his bruised knuckle from hitting Goku's finger.

"I'm so sorry about that, Goku. Please, don't listen to him. He gets a little carried away. He's sweet at heart though."

"It's ok Mrs. Moorhead, I think he's funny hahaha."

"Ok, let's see this paper you have… Oh, ok, you will be sitting near the front of the class. I got a call from your mother last night, Chichi. She told me that you would be here, and needed to sit up in the very front so you could learn everything you needed."

"Hahaha, that sure does sound like her."

"Ok, Goku, I'll have you wait in the hallway, and I'll call you in to introduce you to the class."

"Ok, sounds good Mrs. Moorhead."

The two chat for a few minutes before the ten minute bell rings.

"Ok, Goku, go wait in the hallway, until I call you in ok?"

"Ok."

The kids file in. Konan Etagowa, and his friends, Amy, George, and Mitch take their seats.

"Ok, kids, we have a new student today! Everyone say, hi to Goku!"

"Hi Goku!"

"Hi everybody!"

Konan, aka, Jimmy Kudo, says to himself,

"Goku, now were have I heard that name before?"

"Goku, please tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I've won several world martial arts tournaments, was the head leader of Earth's Special Forces, then the Commander of the Galactic Defense, and now, you could say that I'm the leader of the Universe Force Protection hahaha."

The class erupts with laughter. The only one in silence is Konan.

"Why do I believe that… It seems so preposterous, that it feels real for some reason. There is something very odd about this kid. Am I the only one who has notice that he is way too muscular and buff looking for an 8 year old? And what about that tail? Am I the only one who's noticed it?"

"Oh yea, and by the way, I was born with a real monkey tail."

The class rushes to touch it as Konan calmly walks up to Goku and extends his hand to say,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Konan Etagowa."

"Hi!"

"Ok, everyone, let's get back to our seats and get started on this weeks lesson. We can talk to our big story teller a little later hahaha."

At recess, Goku hangs on the monkey bars by his tail swinging, talking to his new friends. Unbeknownst to him, Sagat and other street fighters are watching him from a long black car. Word has also gotten to two famous crime lords, Geese, and Krauser. They have a group of spies staking out the school to keep an eye on him. Konan is the only one with the observation experience to notice that something isn't right. He sees all of these mean and tough looking men standing across the street, with metal bats hidden on their sides as if they're waiting on someone.

"Oh, my God! What is going on? I've never seen anything like this before! Major crime organizations that rival each other, hanging outside of an elementary school! What could they possibly be doing? Could it have something to do with Goku?"

Konan glances back at Goku, as he laughs and plays with the other children at the school on the swing set.

"If I don't do something soon, this kid could be in big trouble!"

Danny approaches Goku on the swing set.

"Hey, monkey boy! Why don't you get down and fight me like a real man?"

"I'm sorry, I'm only an 8 year old kid, I don't know how to fight like teenagers do hahaha."

"I said get off of the swing, now!"

Goku plants his feet firmly in the ground and steps off.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

All the kids gather around as Danny and Goku face each other. Konan looks back and sees the men in coats and sunglasses staring very sharply without blinking at what is about to happen. He then looks back just in time to see Danny raise his hand to punch Goku. Konan shouts,

"Goku, he's going to hit you, watch out!"

Just as Danny throws the punch, Goku merely tilts his head to the right, causing Danny to punch the cold metal pole of the swing set.

" Yeoooooowww!"

Danny runs to the entrance to the nurses office bawling and in tears saying,

"The new kid broke my hand, the new kid broke my hand!"

The entire playground is in shock. Konan walks over to Goku and says,

"Goku, would you like to come to my house? I have a few questions to ask you."

"Sure, I like making new friends hahaha."

The principal comes out of the building with Danny a few minutes later. He goes up to Goku and says to Danny,

"Danny, is this the boy that you claim to have broken your hand? He's not even half your size!"

"Mr. World, I swear, he isn't normal!"

"Enough, the both of you have detention for fighting on school property."

"I didn't do anything though, Sir. Danny tried to punch me, he just missed."

"Oh, is that so? So you're telling me that you didn't get a big stick, and hit Danny's hand with it while he was climbing the monkey bars?"

"No Sir, you can ask anyone."

"Goku's telling the truth Mr. World. I saw the whole thing. Danny tried to punch Goku, he just hit the pole instead because Goku moved his head."

"Oh, I see. Danny, you have a week of detention, as well as a phone call to your parents this afternoon."

"No! Please, don't call my dad, he'll…. Punish me a lot if he gets another call from the school."

By this time, Danny is in tears. Konan never paid much attention before; but, Danny does have an unusual violent side to him for such a young kid. He also noticed that he seems to have bruises on his arms and legs.

"Mr. World, maybe detention is all Danny needs. A call to his father might be un-necessary. I'm sure that he's sorry for fighting."

"Nope, this is the fifth time that he's gotten in trouble for fighting. I'm calling his father now."

A look of extreme fear is displayed on Danny's face as the principal walks back to the office. Suddenly, Danny falls on his knees, crying uncontrollably. Goku walks over,

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Go away! You freak! Thanks to you, I'm going to get be… grounded today.. sob…"

"I'm sorry; but, don't you think you brought this on yourself?"

"Please… Goku, Konan… Get away from me…"

Konan had it figured in a matter of seconds. The reason that Danny is a bully at school, and has a streak of violence in him is because he is beat by his father on a regular basis. Konan also suspects abuse on Danny's mother is also occurring.

"Hey, Goku, let's go. I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what's up?"

" I think that Danny's dad hits him, a lot."

"Oh, really? Wow, no wonder his punch was so slow, he has never learned how to hit back."

"Excuse me? That's all you can say? I just told you that he is suffering from child abuse! That's a very serious crime!"

"Um… What's child abuse?"

"Are you serious? Goku, how do your parents punish you?"

"I never get in trouble hahaha. If Chichi gets mad at me, she just yells and starts crying."

Konan is stunned at this response. Konan; however, is more interested in seeing what happens when he and Goku walk home together. By the end of the day, Pan and Goku meet up.

"Hey, Pan, I made a new friend, we're going to go study together at his house."

"Oh, Grandpa, that's so like you to draw a lot of attention to yourself the very first day!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard about what happened between you and Danny. Oh, well, I guess he had it coming."

"Ok, Pan, I'll see you later!"

Konan and Goku walk to the Detective Agency of the famous Richard Moore. Along the way, Konan asks Goku,

"Goku, I'm not buying it for a second."

"What are you talking about, Konan?"

"Goku, I believe what you said about being the head member of the UFP."

"That's silly, Konan! What makes you think that?"

"Goku, did you not notice that group of shady guys following us for the past ten minutes? Oh, my God, they're surrounding us!"

Just as Konan said that, 12 men pull out metal bats, and charge the boys. Goku grabs Konan, and throws him in a gap between the armed men, saying,

"Go get help, now!"

Konan, without hesitation runs at full speed to the detective station. Charging into the office, he screams,

"Rachel! My new friend at school is getting mugged! Please help us!"

"Oh, my gosh, let's go Konan!"

The two arrive back to the ally area were Goku and Konan were jumped to find a shocking site. The twelve men, were all unconscious on the sidewalk. Goku was leaning up against the wall laughing.

"Oh my God, what happened to them Goku?" Konan cried.

"Oh yea, these guys ran over and collided headfirst into each other hahaha, I've never seen that happen before."

"Wow, kid, you sure were lucky for that to happen."

Konan wasn't buying it for a second. He knew for sure that they were taken out by Goku.

"Oh, my gosh, Konan! Your friend is adorable! That's beside the point, we have to call the police and have them arrest these thugs for attacking a poor kid!"

As the police were called, Konan asked the inspector,

"Sir, have you ever seen this many people collide heads before?"

"Collide heads? No way, Kiddo, it looks like these guys were smacked across the face with a baseball bat, about the size of that kid's tail. They all have fractured faces, and teeth falling out. I think they were attacking each other, and not you guys, you two just happened to be in the way during the fight."

"I knew it. There is no way that twelve guys would just happen to hit heads all at once. Goku has something to do with this. Did he whack all of them with his tail? Is he really that strong? Did he dodge Danny's punch instead of him just missing Goku's face? Did Goku do Danny a favor by moving his face at that? I have to find out more about this "kid"."

"Well, you kids, let's get back home, and I'll cook ya'll some dinner!"

"All right! I'm starving!"

When they got back to Konan and Rachel's house, Konan asks Goku a favor.

"Goku. I know for a fact that you beat up all those guys today. I don't know your full story; but, we have to help Danny. His dad is a member of a crime squad and has all kinds of blunt weapons that he can hit Danny with. He needs our help."

"Ok, Konan. I'll help. You have to keep this a secret though, no one can know about my powers."

"Deal."

The boys creep out during the night. They walk a few miles to Danny's house. They creep up to the window to the living room and see Danny lying in the living room floor, face first bleeding from his forehead.

"Goku! We have to call an ambulance, and the police, and the FBI, and… Goku! We're are you?"

Konan looks back through the window, to see Goku walking over to Danny, and turning his body over. Konan is frozen at the large muscular man with a metal baton in his hand approaching Goku from behind.

"Hey, Kid! What the hell do you think you're doing in my house?"

A huge man with mass bulk is walking over to Goku with a night stick. The wreak of alcohol is all in the room. Konan wants so badly to call the police and have them assist. He is unable to move though. He wants to see what Goku will do.

"I said what are you doing in my house, you damn brat!"

"Take a look at what you did to your son. How would you like it if someone hit you over the head with that stick?"

"What I do with my kid is none of your business! Do you know who I am? I train under Sagat! The Maui Tai Master of the entire country! No one but him can kick my ass like I'm about to kick yours!"

Knowing Goku for only a few hours, Konan knew that this guy has no idea what he's getting into. Just as he raised his hand with the stick in it, Danny opens his eyes to see Goku standing over him. Just as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the beat stick, smack Goku in the head.

"Goku, no…."

Danny faints again. Not to see that the stick broke from the force of hitting Goku. In shock, Danny's dad panics and tried to kick Goku across the face, only to collide his ankle with the side of Goku's arm, snapping his leg in half. Danny's father falls to the ground screaming in agony of his disfigured leg. Konan is once again speechless. Goku then leaps forward and unleashes a variety of vicious slaps to the face of Danny's father, bruising him terribly as well as knocking out a few teeth. Goku then motions for Konan to come in and call the police.

"All my life, I've fought to protect planets, galaxies, and the universe from destruction. It feels very refreshing to know that I was able to help. Even if it is only one person."

"Goku, the police will get him to a safe shelter for kids who are beat by their parents."

"Danny's not going anywhere, you freak!"

Danny's father had a pistol in his hand, and fired point blank at Goku.

"Gokuuuu!"

"Don't worry, Konan, hahaha."

Goku turns and shows the bullet to Konan, then to Danny's father, just before a swift slap to the face with his tail, tossing him through the wall of his house out into the cold night, breaking out even more teeth, and rendering the abusive man unconscious.

Konan stands in shock of what he has just witnessed. He sees the back of Goku, facing the defeated man, as if he were a samurai who just beheaded an evil emperor. He thinks to himself that he doesn't think that there is a safer place in the universe, other than behind this tiny Universe Force Protection Elite Warrior.

"Goku, who, no, what are you?"

"I'll tell you some other time, Konan, lets get help for Danny now, before he bleeds anymore."

**Chapter 3**

The Ice Master fell to his knees, dropping his sword, breathing his last breath.

"You, why? Why did you kill everyone on my planet, to only come and kill me?"

"Hehehe. I did it, because, it's fun!"

With that, Clown, opened his mouth, and fired out an enormous fireball, melting everything in site, including the Ice Master. The planet's temperature is -1 trillion degrees C. Clown walks around freely, melting all ice creatures he comes across.

"This is boring, Ice Fighters are no fun. All they do is shoot Ice Beams at me. The closest thing that I've come to being a fun fight was with Goku. Even though, he wasn't even a challenge, his energy was different for some reason. Maybe a trip to Earth will help cure my boredom hahaha!"

As Clown leaves the Ice Planet, he gives it a final blast, for an enormous explosion. He travels a short distance before coming across a very interesting planet. This planet is blood red.

"Ahh, just the color I like! There must be plenty of hearts on this planet!"

He jolts down to the planet in a high-speed manner. It didn't take him to long to pass through the atmosphere. He comes across a medieval setting, similar to that of earths, many years ago. He begins to walk through the village, receiving strange looks.

"Good sir, are you a jester for the King and Queen?"

"No, I'm just here to get something to eat hahaha."

"Sir, I must ask then, why do you have the face of an evil looking clown then?"

"Hmmm. Probably because I am an evil clown hahaha."

"I see. Guards, we have a man who refuses to pay taxes over here!"

"I wasn't aware that was what you were asking, now, you have screwed yourself!"

With that, Clown's hand began to turn grey, and claws began to sprout from it. A few sparks of red lightning erupted from it, as he impaled the man through the chest, ripping his heart out, and began to eat it. As he ate, the man fell to the ground with the look of unimaginable fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, Clown is surrounded by massive knights in black armor, axes, and swords.

"Halt! In the name of the King! You, Sir, are under arrest for treason to the Kingdom of Caron!"

Clown at this point could do one of two things, kill everybody and eat all of their hearts, or, play along and have a little bit of fun.

"Ok, so how bout you take me to your arena, and make me fight for my freedom, hahaha…"

"That will be up to the king."

Clown is then escorted to the castle. Upon arriving, he is taken to the King and Queens thrown.

"King, Beaton, we have a foreigner. He refuses to pay the taxes to the kingdom and he has murdered the blacksmith of the village. You know how we handle traitors, we feed them to the Dragon King!"

"This is true. We must see if our sorcerer thinks it will be worth Lord Pyron's time."

The sorcerer walks over to Clown, face to face.

"I don't think that this will be worth"

With that, Clown pounced on the sorcerer, yanking on his tongue. The guards stand in shock as he yanks it out, causing profuse bleeding to the sorcerer. He then rips off his head, with a simple twist. Pulling the skin off of his face, he sticks his fingers through the eye holes, for a shock effect as he reaches down into the body, grabs the heart, and eating it in front of the entire castle. Shocked, the king says,

"Demon! Guards, seize him!"

The guards charge towards clown. He simply stands, as all of the weapons are swung at him. All axes, swords, and spears shatter. The guards in shock, begin to retreat.

"Hehehe, cowards…"

Clown's eyes begin to glow an ominous red as he raises his hands, and points to the ground. Suddenly, strange green arms, with vicious claws reach from the ground, grabbing the guards. An electric shock is sent through all of the guards, frying them in an instant. The king and queen call for Lord Pyron. Suddenly, a flaming demon-like figure appears.

"I'm Pyron, who are you?"

"Wow, you sure don't look like a dragon. You look weaker hahaha."

"Weak? No one calls the great Pyron, leader of the Darkstalkers, weak!"

"Lord Pyron, he has strange powers!"

"Silence, King whatever. I'm done torturing this kingdom, I have a much bigger fish to fry."

With that, Pyron exhibits a gigantic flame around his body, incinerating the King, Queen, castle, and the entire village to the ground, were nothing is left but, him, ashes, and Clown.

"That was my Eruption technique. No one has ever survived it. It is over 1 billion degrees C… How did you?"

"Maybe because 1 billion degrees C isn't hot for me at all hahaha. It's like a warm shower to me."

"Impossible! I refuse to let you defeat me!"

Pyron's eyes, glow red, the flames on his body increase. He unleashes a very impressive variety of flaming energy attacks on Clown, as well as a few more eruption techniques. Stunned at Clown still standing there, Pyron stops in his tracks and releases a beam of light from his mouth into a hole in the ground. Suddenly, strange looking warriors begin to appear. A pharaoh, a demonic skeleton, a sasquatch, a few vampire looking creatures, and many more.

"Darkstalkers! This is something that I'm unable to handle. This creature has unimaginable powers, that surpass even mine. We all must fight at once to win this battle."

"Are you serious, Pyron?"

"Dracula, I understand that you're lord of the vampires, and almost match my powers. I need for you to carry on my work, if I don't make it out of this alive."

"What? No, I'm fighting him also!"

With that, Pyron surrounds Dracula with a flaming aura, with extreme heat, rendering him unconscious. He then teleports Dracula to Earth, inside a mountain, for safe hiding. Demetri, being envious of Dracula, teleports to earth, in an attempt to find and kill Dracula, and claim the name, Lord of the Vampires. He missed the fact that he must get through Jedah first.

"Hey, flaming bitch, those Darkstalkers that just took off are the smart ones."

"Everyone, forget what I said earlier, I need for you all to preserve the name Darkstalkers. Jump back down the hole, now. I will destroy this planet, along with this monster."

"Pyron, what about you? Will you survive?"

"Maybe. I'm going to release all of my energy in this attempt, leaving only enough for me to move. I hope I do. Raptor, you're the strongest, next to Demetri and Jedah. You're in charge until I come back."

"You got it, buddy. Come on everyone, let's go!"

Everyone jumps down the hole. Pyron then stares down Clown.

"I understand that this is perhaps karma. I've terrorized so many worlds and lives for so many years. It must be a way of someone saying to me, how you like it."

"Are you going to stand there and talk like I'm going to buy your dramatic crap? Or, fight like the "cosmic warrior" that you are?"

Enraged, Pyron, begins to levitate. He emits a powerful light from his body. Knowing that it won't be enough, he still unleashes an enormous explosion, destroying several solar systems, as well as denting a large portion of the galaxy. With his last ounce of energy, he opens his eyes in the darkness of space, only to see Clown, staring at him laughing.

"Nooooo!"

Upside-down, and with a laugh, clown emits a mouth blast, engulfing Pyron in it, and destroying the galaxy tyrant.

"Oh, that was a lot more boring than I thought. I got to find some other warriors. Maybe a trip to HFIL!

Clown teleports himself to HFIL. He immediately draws attention. Omega Shenron, Super 17, Baby, Kid Buu, Cell, Frieza, Nappa, Broly, Janemba, Hirdugarn, Ova, Lord Slug, Cooler, Turles, Andriod 13, Bojack, and King Piccolo surround him.

Omega Shenron: "Hey, you, you emit a somewhat powerful aura. Certainly out of this world. Were you killed by a boy named, Goku?"

"No, I actually defeated him awhile back. I didn't let him kill me, I'm not a candy ass little bitch of a fighter like all of you hahaha!"

All stood in a state of shock. No one has ever said anything along the lines of that to any of them.

"I've had enough of this clown!"

With that, all of them begin to power up, and rush the cocky clown. The battle begins with him, gouging out the eyes of Broly, powered up to legendary power. He punches through his chest, and rips out his gigantic heart, and eats it. As he eats it, he does a sharp kick to Baby, in his ape form, across the face, twisting his head around so fast that it spins off completely.

With blood spraying all over the place, and mass confusion, Clown charges through the opening at the top of Baby, and burst through his chest with his enormous heart is his mouth. Dropping the enormous organ on the ground, he does an eradicating mouth blast, directly at Super 17. Thrilled, Super 17 raises his arms,

"This fool has no idea that I absorb energy attacks!"

The blast hits Super 17. Super 17 realizes though, that he cannot handle this attack. He explodes along with Janemba, Hirdugarn, Cooler, Ova, King Piccolo, and Android 13. None of them survived the intensity of the explosion.

Clown then rushes over to Turlas, and with a long, grey, electric spark producing arm, grabs him by the mouth and lifts him in the air. Shocking him, he glares at Cell, who is standing, frozen with fear.

Clown drops the crisp of what used to be Turles, and Charges to towards Nappa and Bojack. They release their most powerful attacks, on Clown. The Gigantic Storm, and Galaxy Destroyer. A massive explosion occurs.

Nappa: "No way he survived that!"

Omega: "He just killed warriors infinitely more powerful that either of you in a matter of seconds! How the hell do you expect those attacks to finish him off?"

Clown stands, in the clearing laughing at the attempt. He once again charges, grabbing the faces of Nappa and Bojack, running with them across the ground. He tosses them up into the air, and uses a demotic orange eye beam on the two, incinerating them instantly.

Lord Slug in desperation, transforms into giant form, and does his Lord's Mouth Blast on Clown. He stood in shock as Clown remained unfazed. Omega stands as Cell and Frieza release the Super Kamehameha and the largest Death Ball that Frieza has ever done in his life. Another massive explosion of epic proportion occurs directly on Clown. After the dust settles, Clown Looks at Kid Buu, Frieza, Cell, and Omega Shenron. Lord Slug flees, only to get zapped with a Body Blast, from Clown's shoulder, killing him in mid-flight.

All that remained was Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and Omega Shenron.

"Well, you four lucked up! I like your auras. You four can join me! I already rule the universe, pretty much, I could destroy it easily; but, that wouldn't be any fun without people freaking out you know."

"I join no team, I work alone!"

Omega forms the Negative Energy Ball, and fires it directly at Clown. He catches it, and takes a deep breath, and eats the entire thing. Clown then reaches over, with his hand in human form, and grabs Omega by the throat. He begins to levitate and choke him. Omega strugels and summons thunder, fire, ice, earth, poison, wind, and sheer negative energy, towards Clown, and it collides with him causing massive deadly explosions that Cell, Frieza, and Kid Buu must flee from.

"Ok, Omega, obviously, there is nothing that you can do to hurt me. I've noticed that you're also at 100% of your power. I'm only at 1 % hahah. I'm more into this whole thing for the entertainment and fame, not so much for the destruction part. Join me and live, all you have to do is whatever I say. Or, you can get me angry, and I'll eat your heart."

"C-c-curse you, you monster!"

"I'll take that as an I want to live, please stop killing me hahaha."

He drops Omega, and looks at the remaining three warriors.

"Same goes for you three. Join me, or die."

Cell and Frieza have seen enough to convince them to join. They are thinking that if they stick with Clown, that they can obtain some kind of great power as well.

Kid Buu on the other hand, bounces in the air, and forms the largest Vanishing Ball that he has ever created. He unleashes it at Clown. Cell and Frieza haul ass to avoid it's powerful pull, Omega is too weak from Clown's attack to move. Clown grabs the large, galaxy destroyer, and holds onto it. With one flick of the finger, he bounces it back, past Kid Buu, and charges with it. He gets behind Kid Buu, just in time to do his signature, Demotic Mouth Blast. With a Green stream of energy, Buu is engulfed in it, as well as his Vanishing Ball. They are both destroyed instantly. Nothing left of Kid Buu to regenerate.

Omega, Cell, and Frieza all agree that you must pick and choose your battles, and that this was one that they could not win now.

"Ok, you all are members of the "Clown Squad". Hahaha, this is going to be interesting."

**Chapter 4:**

Back on Earth, Goku was beginning to learn the ropes of being a kid like he never could before. He was making new friends left and right, possibly because he was the only kid in the city with a monkey tail. Goku and Konan discuss yesterdays events at recess.

"Goku, I have to know how you beat up Danny's Dad last night. He has won many different martial arts competitions. He is second only to Sagat, Ms. Moorhead's Fiancé. He is an actual street fighter and known as the Muai Tai master of the world."

"It doesn't matter how powerful someone seems to be to others. There will always be someone stronger and with more power. Besides, Sagat is a weakling as it is. He punches and kicks way too slow. My Grand- I mean my cousin Pan could beat him hahaha."

"Pan is your cousin? You mean the tomboy girl in 6th grade?"

"Hahaha, that's her!"

After school, Sagat comes to visit Ms. Moorhead.

"Hey, Baby, I've come to the decision that this isn't going to work between us."

"Sagat, why on earth would you think that? I love you!"

"I'm sorry, have fun teaching these kids for the rest of your life. I've found a real woman to have fun and adventure with. She comes to the gym all the time and is in excellent shape. Not a brainy ack teacher like you. She's actually fun to be around."

Ms. Moorhead is in shock at what she is hearing. She looks into Sagat's good eye, and tells him,

"You know that I have to keep the house. You have enough money to buy like ten. That house is all I have."

"I don't think so, you know too much about me to live, hahaha, I saw you looking at my drug trade files on the computer last night. I can't have you tell anyone that I'm involved with any crime organization."

As Goku and Konan walk down the sidewalk, Goku notices that he left his lunch box in the classroom.

"Hey, Konan, go ahead to the police station, I have to get my lunch box!"

"Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Goku speed runs back to the school in a few seconds. He walks to the room just to hear Ms. Moorhead cry for help, and see Sagat grab her arm and pull her back into the classroom. Goku rushes straight in.

"Let her go Sagat!"

"You!"

He releases Ms. Moorhead and she runs down the hallway yelling for someone to let her use their phone.

"Sagat, you're too dangerous for these innocent people here. I know you had those guys ambush me the other day. How are they by the way? I hope I didn't hurt them as bad as I'm about to hurt you!"

"I'm guessing that you're the one who kicked George's ass last night. I thought it was someone else, actually; but, now it's unmistakable. It was you!"

"Let's take this outside. This classroom is too small."

"Fine by me."

Goku and Sagat walk down the hallway. They are followed by Ms. Moorhead and the entire faculty, as well as Mr. World. They step out on the play ground. Mr. World says,

"Sagat! He's a kid! You'll go to jail if you fight him!"

"Not with the money that I have fatso! You'll be lucky if I don't kick your ass along with his."

Sagat forms his position. Faculty and staff rush to the play ground to witness the World Maui Tai Champion in a fight. People stare in aww when they see an 8 year old kid standing.

Sagat begins immediately with his signature energy attack, Tiger Shot. The flaming blade-shaped attack, emitting a vicious heat wave scorches the ground as it sharply hits Goku square on the face. Nothing happens.

"Is that it? I know kids with stronger energy attacks than that hahaha."

Furious, Sagat leaps up into the air, and lands his right elbow flat on Goku's head.

"No! Goku!"

"Don't worry Ms. Moorhead, I didn't feel a thing hahaha."

Sagat jumps back screaming in agony as he holds his elbow. He looks down to see that his bone is fractured and he can feel the pieces that were chipped off in the attack. The swelling is immense, he has never hurt himself from striking someone else before.

"This is just a bad dream, there is no way that this kid is normal!"

Goku turns around to ask,

"Ms. Moorhead, I think that I left my lunch box in the classroom. Did you see it in there before Sagat came?"

Enraged an Goku's apathy for the fight, Sagat charges from behind,

"You will not make a fool of me!"

Goku jumps upside-down, and turns. He sticks his fist out just as Sagat runs face first into it, busting his nose. Sagat falls backwards due to the blunt force. He bleeds profusely. Goku then turns back around and says,

"Ms. Moorhead, I'm so sorry to have to do this to him; but, I got so angry when I saw that he was trying to hurt you."

Sagat then grabs Goku from behind with his left arm and lifts him up into the air, attempting to squeeze the breath out of him.

"I have you now you freak!"

Goku simply lifts his left arm, and elbows Sagat in the stomach. The sheer force of Goku's arm stuns Sagat's entire body. Finally being able to get a gasp of air, Sagat coughs up a significant amount of blood all over the ground. He has raspy breathing, indicating the possibility of a few broken ribs. His chest is swollen twice it's size now, because of the fracture to his sternum. Releasing Goku, Sagat falls to his knees just in time to see Goku turn and lightly tap him in the face with his foot. Sagat goes flying through the monkey bars, bringing them with him wrapped around his body, and smashes into the brick building, leaving an entire body imprint. Bleeding from his nose, mouth, eye, and ears, laying face first he is able to lift his head and is able to say,

"Impossible… This is a bad dream… Bad, dream…."

With that, his head falls, and he is out cold.

"I'm sorry Ms. Moorhead, I have to go. I don't think that Sagat will be hurting you anytime soon. Take care ok hahah."

Goku takes off leaving the audience of spectators in aww at what just occurred.

Mr. World draws everyone's attention,

"Faculty and staff, as you have just witnessed, a major crime lord was defeated by this mere child. I don't believe though, that it would be fair to this child's education and future if we got the media involved to surround his house like vultures. He saved Ms. Moorhead's life today, something that we were all powerless to do. Had he not stepped in, Ms. Moorhead could have been another victim of these damn crime units in the city. If any of you are familiar with little Danny, he was in an abusive home. It was thought that his father is directly involved with Sagat as well. He was supposedly attacked by gang members in his home the other day. Now, that I've seen this for myself, I don't doubt that this boy, Goku, is here to help clean up the city. If not, possibly the world. We all know that Sagat was a crime lord. None of us had the guts to stand up to him, in fear for our family's as well as our own safety. Goku is one to be protected, not from crime lords, he can handle them himself; but, from ongoing media. Let's all remove the video tapes from the cameras in the surrounding area; and call the police once they are all retrieved. This was an assault from another crime lord. Perhaps, Geese. Everyone ok with this?"

The crowd, many in tears of relief, such as Ms. Moorhead, all whole heartily agrees. Goku makes his way to the police station, walking slowly, and thinking about what he has done.

"Oh, man, I sure hope that the news reporters don't come stalk me like they do to Mr. Satan…"

Goku looks up just in time to see Konan and Rachel running towards him.

"Goku, a rival gang member of Sagat just came out of no were and beat him up really bad!"

Goku, Konan, and Rachel rush back to the school, just in time to see Sagat being lifted on a stretcher and taken out. The news crews are all over the place, questioning Mr. World, Ms. Moorhead, and other members of the faculty. They notice Goku, Konan and Rachel coming up. Mr. World walks over to them and says,

"Get back, children. We don't want for the news members to think that any of you were involved with this, ok?"

Goku, looks up smiling,

"Yes Sir, that would be bad if they came and started asking us questions."

Konan notices the direct eye contact that Mr. World has with Goku, and realizes what happened.

As they ride back to the police station, with Richard Moore, Konan says,

"Hey Goku, what about your lunch box?"

Goku sits up straight with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, um, uh… I went to the classroom and saw that her door was locked. I heard a lot of noise in the back of the school, and just left."

Rachel then states,

"Goku, if I were there, I would have tried to help Sagat. You can't let things like loud noises scare you."

"Rachel, Goku wouldn't have been able to do anything, neither would you or Konan. Sagat is way above your fighting level in karate. He is much more advanced in perfecting his fighting skills, way beyond your level. The guy who the teachers say attacked him, Geese, is way more powerful than Sagat as it is. You only would have gotten hurt."

"Not as much as you're hurting my feelings, now Dad!"

Rachel jumps from the moving vehicle. Richard slams on the breaks,

"Rachel, are you crazy! Get back here now!"

Konan and Goku rush out of the car after her. She runs until she is worn out. She stops in front of an abandoned looking warehouse. She walks behind it to sit on a swing set. Konan and Goku follow her from behind. She sits down, and notices movement through the window. She creeps up to overhear a conversation on a phone, from a mysterious man in dark clothes,

"Mr. Geese, the entire city is looking for you! Were are you now, and why did you attack Sagat? He was no threat to us! Him and his wimpy street fighters couldn't hurt a fly!"

"You idiot! I'm in Australia now, discussing an attack plan on Lord Bison's Shadowloo base with Krauser! How the hell could I have attacked Sagat, and gotten on a 27 hour flight and arrived here, yesterday, if I attacked him today! Whoever is saying this about me is going to die!"

"Sir, I'll try to clear your name. I had no idea. Something very odd is occurring here. Wait, I sense a spy. I'll call you back Sir."

The man hangs up his phone. He looks at the window just as Rachel ducked. He charges and leaps through the window. Rachel stands up in her fighting position, just as he turns around.

"Little girl, it's very rude to spy on people you know."

The man takes off his jacket and hood. He is reveled as, Jack the Ripper. He has knife like metal claws on his fingers. He is known in other cities as the "Night Assassin". Rachel stands in fear as he walks over. She says to herself that without fear, anything is possible. She charges with a flying kick, just to be caught by the ankle by the 7 foot warrior. She is held upside-down, and unable to make another move. Tears run down her face in fear of what is about to happen.

"I wonder how you will taste hahaha."

Suddenly, a brick flies towards Jack's face. He drops Rachel, and jumps back.

"Who threw that?"

"I did."

"Goku, no, this guy is tougher than Sagat!"

"Konan, you don't know me very well do you?"

Rachel is on the ground still crying from fear, and says,

"Goku! Please get out of here now!"

"Too late, children!"

Jack charges towards Goku, claws extended and mouth open. His fang like teeth is ready for a bite. Goku has had enough of all of these gang members terrorizing the city.

"They are only fueling Clown's power. I'll never be able to beat him if I don't train and if people don't stop being afraid of everything."

Goku jumps and grabs the claws in mid jump. His feet land on the ground, as do Jack's. Jack is trying to push the blades onto Goku; but, they won't move. He tries to pull them back, nothing happens. Rachel and Konan are staring in shock at what is happening. Goku then with a mere squeeze breaks all ten blades.

"You brat! I'll kill you!"

Jack jumps back, and opens his mouth. An ominous red beam fires out directly at Goku. Konan and Rachel both are scared for Goku at this point. The beam hits, the force of the beam push Rachel and Konan against the house with incredible force. They look up as the dust clears, just to see Goku standing there unfazed. Goku says,

"Hahaha, that tickled almost as much as Sagat's little flame blade thingy."

Jack is scared at this point. He turns and tries to run. Leaping over the fence, only to run right into Goku's spinning body, and to get smacked across the face with his tail. As he flies to towards the ground, Goku flies over and kicks him in the face, causing him to spin in mid-air. He falls down back first, onto the open palm of Goku's right hand. Rachel and Konan are amazed as well as speechless at this young child's outstanding ability. He throws Jack down and says,

"Rachel, I can see the fire in you. You lack experience. How would you and Konan like to come train with me and become outstanding fighters?"

Konan and Rachel look at each other, almost as if it was telepathic, they look back at Goku and say ,

"You bet!"

**Chapter 5:**

Goku, has deep thoughts about his encounter with Clown. While training on a large planet, alone, a great thunderstorm occurs. From the storm, Goku looks up at a flash of lightning and sees Clown's face. Falling from a bolt, a Clown dressed as a biker with torn jeans, a black and yellow striped shirt, old brown shoes, and a leather jacket stands in front of Goku.

"Hey, Kid, I can see that you're an excellent fighter. How would you like the challenge of your life?"

"Sure! I know that you're very strong yourself. I'm not too sure if I can win; but, I'll try!"

Goku makes the first move. He charges at Clown, and begins a vicious assault of Bullet Punches to Clown's stomach. About 1000 punches every second, the force of them are seen behind Clown through his jacket jutting out with every hit. Goku then jumps and does a vicious kick to Clown's face, tossing him into the air. Goku grabs him with his tail and slings him across through a mountain. He then powers up for a Kamehameha. He releases an enormous one, causing a massive upward explosion were Clown is, so not to destroy the planet.

Clown stands up and brushes off his jacket. Goku then sprints to him, and lays a straight up dropkick to Clown's face. Goku then releases a series of furious punches and kicks on Clown, all over his body. Clown's body bounces all over the place, leaving enormous craters from the force of Goku's attacks. Clown once again stands and says,

"Wow! Honestly, I had no idea that you were this strong, Kid! I was going to kill you as soon as I got tired of watching you attack hahaha!"

"Don't count on that."

Goku once again charges, powered up this time, he jumps and does a spinning elbow to the face of Clown. Knocking him through the planet, he floats in space. Goku charges through with both fists out. He connects with Clown with a flaming dragon around his tiny body. Clown is shocked that a kid of this stature is pushing him through space with a flaming dragon like body. They crash through molten lava, acid, ice, solid metal, among the hardest materials in the universe, and spiky explosive planets.

Finally, they land on a planet that is 1 trillion degrees Celsius. Goku once again relentlessly charges again. This time; however, Clown attacks back. He unleashes a variety of punches and kicks all over Goku's body. Goku falls backwards through another mountain of solid molten lava. He flies back, only to run straight into Clown's fist. He falls backwards and hits his head on a sharp rock and the rock shatters. Goku stands and says,

"This form will not work. I have to go SSJ4!"

"Excuse me?"

Goku then powers up. His eyes glow red, and fangs begin to sprout. His muscles begin to bulk to abnormal size for any child.

"What the hell Kid?"

Goku stands up, and his shirt incinerates. Red fur begins to sprout and he begins to grow. He is now taller than Clown, and is a SSJ4. Clown is confused as ever as Goku charges and smashes his knee into Clown's face. He then kicks the back of Clown's head, causing him to fly through a solid mountain, across and off of the planet. Clown bursts through about 25 more planets through the solar system in a matter of seconds. He forces himself to stop in the center of a star, much bigger than the sun. Goku suddenly appears in front of Clown.

"Wow, I never thought that the first person I fought would be as powerful as you are. I'm glad to get to use my skills on a true warrior!"

With that, four dimensions like holes surround Goku. A vicious green arm, with massive muscle bulk, red electric sparks, and predator like talons, grab his arms and legs. They begin to electrocute him viciously. This was unexpected. Goku struggles to get free; but, is unable to budge. The electricity is much more than he has ever felt in his life. The surges are rushing through his entire body, and he is forced to power up. It takes a few seconds for him to struggle, and focus. He eventually powers up, lighting up the entire area, and frees himself from the deadly grip of the demotic claws.

Powered up, he charges at Clown again. Clown this time goes on the defense blocking every punch and kick that Goku throws at him. He ducks and doges the vicious attacks with ease it seems. Goku powers up to 100% of his power, and fires a red Kamehameha at Clown. Clown holds his hand out, grabbing it, and letting it explode. The star that they are fighting in erupts with the massive explosion. They then begin to fight in space. Landing occasionally on different planets. Some with the most inhospitable conditions in the universe. They land on a large planet, made of nothing but pure corrosive nuclear radiation.

Clown then goes on the attack. He extends his own arm towards Goku. His arm extends, and turns grey. Claws sprout from it, and a large grey hand grabs Goku. Goku powers up, and tries to escape.

"I didn't think you would survive the Demon Shock back in that star. Please, tell me your name."

Goku, powers up again, not saying anything.

"Ok, I'll beat it out of you!"

Clown lifts Goku, and smashes him head first onto the ground. He tosses him up in the air, and fires a green beam from his mouth, scorching Goku. As Goku falls, he jumps over and unleashes his own series of punches and kicks on Goku. Goku begins to bleed from the face, and cough up blood every time he is hit in the stomach. Clown kicks him and imprints him into a mountain. Clown's eyes glow red as he charges at Goku. Goku, bounces up, over Clown, only to have Clown charge through the mountain and turn around with a vicious punch forcing Goku into another mountain, followed by a gigantic green energy blast from Clown. Goku catches it in his hands, only to be driven through the mountain and have it explode with him holding it. A massive explosion can be seen from all over the galaxy. Clown rushes over and drop kicks Goku in the chest forcing him to another planet.

The next planet that Goku lands on is a dying planet with molten lava all over. He lands into the lava, and is followed by Clown. Clown kicks Goku in the face, forcing him upward, and catches him by the ankle and tosses Goku to another mountain. Clown charges again, and elbows Goku in the face. With his head as the only thing stuck in the mountain, Clown takes advantage, and turns his hands a demotic grey color again. Red lightning and fire spray from the hands of this monster as he slices Goku all over his body leaving massive bleeding cuts every time. Goku has never experienced this much pain before. He thinks about everyone back home, and how he wants to see them again. He subconsciously powers up, and does his signature, Dragon Fist on Clown. The flaming dragon engulfs Clown, and drives him through the planet, causing it to explode along with many others. The attack, with Goku more powerful than ever, drives Clown to a solid ice planet in a dark corner of the universe.

This planet begins to melt due to the approach of the attack, and explodes as Clown and Goku charge through it. They land on yet another planet of solid metal. Leaving a massive dent were they landed, Goku stands and continues to bleed as he looks at Clown. Clown suddenly opens his eyes, and says,

"If that's all you have in you, you better quit now!"

Just as Piccolo had done many years before, Clown shoots a mouth blast through Goku's shoulder. He jumps over and elbows it forcing Goku to fall backwards. Clowns then steps on Goku's shoulder forcing more blood to gush out. He kicks Goku in between the legs and slides him across the planet for a few miles as Clown flies over Goku punching and kicking him profusely, breaking many bones in the SSJ4's body. Goku, ready to pass out, stops, and stands. He fires one last Kamehameha directly on Clown's face. It explodes, and destroys about 96% of the planet. Only a few miles are left on the solid metal planet.

The two warriors stand face to face. Clown opens his mouth, and fires a green Electric Mouth Blast at Goku. A large vortex of green electricity forms a tornado, trapping Goku inside, shocking the life out of him. After the vortex winds down, Goku's child body is dropped onto the cold metal ground. Goku is mangled like never before. His body is unrecognizable. Goku stands up to ask,

"Who are you? My name is Goku… I stop people like you…"

"Clown's the name, I eat hearts! I love fighting! You're the first that I have fought actually; but, I love it already! I'm a form of all the universes fear put together. I usually don't mess with people who don't have evil in their hearts. They taste better that way. Trillions of years of fear in the making, I'm here to play and have fun! I'll let you live, Goku, you have just made me want to go fighter hunting! Take care, I'll find you later, you better not die on me! Hahahahaha!"

Goku falls to his knees, finally saying,

"You got it. Next time, I'll be ready."

With that, he collapses from exhaustion and bleeding. He is unable to move for days. 9 days later, Shenron comes from another dimension and heals him.

"Goku, what do you want to do about this?"

"Take me back to Earth, Shenron, I want to see everyone again. It's been about 3 years in this dimension, only a few days there, right?"

"Yes, Goku. I hope you can stop this new threat."

"You know me, the bigger they are, the harder they fall hahaha!"

Goku then hops on Shenron's back, and heads back home.

"Goku, I have something to tell you. You can't let Rachel or anyone for that matter know this, ok?"

"Yes, Konan, what's up?"

"I have a confession to make. I'm not a kid either. This is what happened to me…."

**Chapter 6**

"I apologize, Krauser. That was Jack the Ripper. Apparently, someone beat the shit out of Sagat, and it wasn't a street fighter. The media is blaming me, and there are witnesses to what happened."

"Do you suppose that it was someone who looks like you?"

"I don't think so, this is too much of a coincidence that over thirty witnesses are saying that it was me, and that they are sure of it. I will personally kill all of them. I have to see the news bulletin to see who said it though."

"What group do you think did it though? Sagat, even though he is frail compared to us, he is one of the most elite in the Shadowloo group. If it wasn't one of our guys, who could it have been?"

" I'm not too sure. Perhaps a Gear, Darkstalker, or another 'World Hero' Maybe even a new group of fighters that we are unaware of. So many are around now, it's hard to keep our secret weapon under control because he keeps killing the competition. It's good for us; however, he is drawing too much attention towards us."

"Sagat is weak; however, he is no slouch. For someone to do this in a public setting, they have to be bold. The entire Shadoloo group will be after them now."

"Let me call Jack, I'm sure that he has another kill to brag about."

As he lay on the ground, barley conscious, Jack answers his phone.

"Jack, did you take care of that spy?"

"….No…. I'm dying sir… (cough)"

"What! What happened to you? Were you attacked by the same group as Sagat?"

"No, Sir! Please… Get someone here for me, the three of them are talking! Hurry!"

Geese is dumbfounded, he sends a text to his base back in America for a chopper to pick up Jack the Ripper with medics on hand.

"Jack, are you there? I have a team of medics and Cyber Akuma from our base arriving."

"Thank you… Cyber Akuma can't win though, this kid…."

"Jack! Are you there? Damnit! He must have passed out."

"What did he say?"

"He could barley talk. He said that he felt like he was dying. Something about there being three of them, and that our secret weapon, Cyber Akuma couldn't win. That Cyborg exceeds your power, how could he even think to say that!"

"The only group that he could possibly be referring to must be the Darkstalkers, or, the Gears. I can't think of another group of fighters who could damage him that way. Or, for him to say that Cyber Akuma is too weak to handle."

"Damnit! How are we going to successfully gain total control over these crime units if a group of three fighters is going around kicking everyone's asses?"

"Let's activate Cyber Akuma's Eye Transmitter! At least we will be able to see who is causing this trouble!"

Geese sets up the transmitter. They can see directly through the cyber transmitter in Akuma's eye.

"Cyber Akuma, what's your location?"

"I'm about thirty seconds away from the destination. You had better have a lot of money activating me like this. How many people do I get to kill today?"

"Jack the Ripper said that there were three of them. If they just fought him, I'm sure that they are tired and worn out. They shouldn't be too much of a challenge to you. I'm more concerned of what group they're with. They are either Darkstalkers or Gears. No one can make him question your power like he did except for them. You need to be on your guard. Charge up to 100% of your Cyber Power, we can't risk them getting the upper hand and all attacking you at once."

"You got it. Like I said, you had better have a lot of money for me having to charge up like this. I'll make quick work out of them, to prove to everyone that I'm unequal in power."

"What the hell is that?"

Geese and Krauser are looking through the cyber transmitter on Cyber Akuma, and they see Rachel, Konan, and Goku standing at the house sitting on the porch laughing, as Jack the Ripper lay unconscious in the yard.

"What are those kids doing? Cyber Akuma, jump down and make them tell you what they saw! Kill them if you have to!"

Cyber Akuma jumps out of the helicopter, landing right in front of Rachel, Konan, and Goku. Rachel and Konan are frozen in fear at the ferocity of this new warrior.

"Um, Goku, this guy looks really mean, maybe you shouldn't fight him!"

"I'm not here to fight anyone except for the three fighters that did this to Jack the Ripper. Tell me who it was, and I'll let you live. I'll break your legs though, it's better than dying though, which one of you shall I disable first?"

Rachel and Konan's eyes begin to fill with tears at these threats because they know that he is serious. Goku starts laughing, almost uncontrollably. Geese and Krauser cannot believe what they are seeing.

"Krauser, didn't Sagat send out a message to his cronies the other day about an unusual kid with a tail?"

"I do recall something like that. He only mentioned that the kid had an attitude problem and ran his mouth like he was a powerful fighter, nothing more."

Cyber Akuma grows furious with anger at Goku's laughing.

"Ok, you're first!"

Rachel and Konan run to the other side of the yard as Cyber Akuma charges towards Goku. He thrust at Goku with a Flaming Uppercut. Goku falls on his back, still laughing. Enraged, Akuma drops down with both of his knees, as his body is engulfed in flames, Goku sits up, just enough to avoid having his face planted into the earth by the knee drop. Goku continues to laugh as Akuma jumps out of the ground and begins a flurry of lightning-fast punches and kicks aimed all at Goku. Goku, dodges all attacks with minimal effort, falling backwards as well as leaning forward holding his stomach in a very comical laughter. Geese and Krauser are unable to believe what they are seeing.

"Cyber Akuma! What are you doing? Focus and hit that damn brat! He is making you look like a fool!"

"Shut up! Can't you see that he is toying with me? I'm attacking at 100% in rapid mode, and he is dodging every attack I throw at him! There is no doubt in my mind that he is the one who did this to Jack the Ripper, not a Darkstalker or Gear!"

Cyber Akuma then stops playing shadow boxing with Goku, and says,

"Hey, kid, what's so funny?"

"Hahaha, when you said that you're going to break our legs, it reminded me of when Konan saw Rachel asleep on the couch, drooling all over a pillow, and laughed about it. She was so embarrassed about it, that she told him that if he said anything about it, she would break his legs! Hahaha!"

Rachel looks at Konan,

"Konan… What did he just say!"

"Oh, Rachel, it was at night and.."

Rachel punches Konan directly on top of the head, leaving a large knot.

"Enough!"

Cyber Akuma charges towards Konan and Rachel, with his metal arm extended. They both scream in terror with unimaginable fear in their voices. Just as Akuma got close enough, Goku darted in-between them and landed, facing Konan and Rachel, smiling. He lifted up his foot to the rear, causing Cyber Akuma to smash into it full force with his stomach. Cyber Akuma, for the first time in his life, had the breath knocked out of him, to the point were he was close to blacking out. Goku then turns around, and flicks cyber Akuma on the forehead, knocking him backwards, smashing him through the fence into a parked fire truck at the fire station.

"Look, guys, this 'tough guy' got hit by a parked truck! Hahaha!"

Geese and Krauser know that if Cyber Akuma continues this, that he will be defeated.

"Akuma! Get out of there! Let's plan another attack! You can't win this one!"

"I run from no one!"

With a cough of blood, Akuma darts back towards Goku.

"I'm getting tired of the same old routine. Lemme mix it up a bit!"

Goku does the After Image Technique. Five blurs of him appear before Akuma. Akuma stops in his tracks, punching and kicking at each of them to no avail. Goku then taps Akuma on the knee. As he looks down, Goku jumps up, head butting the Cyborg in the face. He then unleashes a series of Rocket Punches into the abdomen of Akuma, breaking every rib, as well as puncturing his lungs. The Cyborg falls to his knees, face to face with the tiny warrior. He begins to fall face first on the ground, just before Goku places his index finger in his chin, lifting his upper body back upright. With direct eye contact, Goku says,

"Listen, robot guy, I'm sick of people like you hurting innocent people. No matter how many of you crime lords there are, you all are no match for me. There is a much bigger threat to the universe coming this way in a few months, maybe even in a few weeks. That's were my training has to be focused on. Not dealing with little piss ant fighters like you. You are strong, just know that you're a big fish in a small pond. At this moment, there is a much bigger fish coming this way, even bigger than me. This 'fish' has no emotion. He kills for fun. His power exceeds mine as he is at 1%, while I'm at maximum power. I suggest that you end your organization and help me eliminate this threat. The universe is at stake once again, and I have to protect it, again. There is nothing that you can do, except getting in my way. If this happens again, I will be forced to kill you and your crime partners. I hate to do it; but, I can't risk my training and education, to keep stopping you guys. I know that everything I just said is being recorded, and transmitted to someone else right not. Hahaha, you're not the first android or Cyborg that I've fought. I know how you guys like to record everything that happened to study it later. Goodbye for now, I have homework. Remember what I said ok."

With that, Goku kicks Cyber Akuma up into the air, and launches upward with his fist, punching Akuma dead center of his back. Akuma blacks out due to the pain. Goku watches as he lands directly on top of Jack the Ripper.

"I know they'll be back. No uses in letting them heal quickly hahaha. Let's get outta here guys, I still have math to do!"

**Chapter 7**

Geese and Krauser look at the image of Goku, Rachel, and Konan walking away from the scene joking and laughing. Krauser sits with his fists clenched in rage. He stands only to scream,

"Damn that kid! How could he be the one that's causing us so much trouble? What is he? He is not normal! He's the one who kicked that guys ass the other night in his house, beat the shit out of Sagat's guys on the sidewalk, and to top it off, took out Sagat, Jack the Ripper, and Cyber Akuma in one day! Geese, we need help from the Darkstalkers and Gears to kill this kid. We can't do it alone. Even if you and I fight him together, he would win."

"What do you want to do? Just walk up to someone like Jedah the 'Supreme Vampire' and say, 'hey, let's put all of our disputes behind us buddy, we have a little problem and need your help hahaha'? He would kill the messenger, even if it was Cyber Akuma. Same with the Gears, let's just walk up to Sol Badguy and pretend that he never killed any of our crime buddies and ask him for help."

"…."

"Let's think here, we can't ask them, they would kill us if they saw us. Also, what makes you think that even if they did want to help us that they could win? That kid was playing with Cyber Akuma. He was laughing as if it were a game. Even though the Darkstalkers and Gears could easily defeat him, they would be a lot more focused, don't you think?

"I don't know. This is an unexpected event that we can not take lightly. I'll go speak to the DarkStalkers myself and see what can be done."

Chapter 8

Clown, being board of things going slowly, decides to take the form of a ten year old boy and start trouble. He shrinks his body to some degree and takes up the form of a young boy with dark hair, orange shorts and shoes, black ankle socks, a green t-shirt and orange jacket. He also has an orange hat with a capital C on it for 'Clown'.

"Listen up, I'm going to go to a variety of different planets in order to cause mass amounts of fear. I need for ya'll to train and get stronger."

With that, he leaves Omega, Cell, and Frieza to train. He teleports to a planet similar to earth. Upon arrival, he notices that it has a big city. He casually walks around looking for something entertaining to do. A tall man with dark sun glasses approaches him.

"Hey, kid, why don't you give me all of the money that you have and you can keep your hand."

Overjoyed, Clown calmly says,

"No problem, Sir! Might I ask though, why you would choose to take my hand instead of my head?"

"Young one, if you have a disrespectful tone in your voice!"

"No, Sir, I don't disrespect you. I disrespect how you are afraid of your father."

"Excuse me?"

"Must be hard growing up as the only boy in your family. Too bad that you couldn't be 'daddy's little princess'. If you were, maybe you wouldn't have gotten shot in the left foot for dripping water onto the carpet after you and your sisters came in from swimming."

The man stares at Clown in pure fear and begins a cold sweat.

"Young one, I don't know who you think you are, or were you get these stories from, but…"

"Sorry to interrupt; but, didn't getting hit in the face with a brick at the age of 13 for interrupting your father teach you not to tell lies?"

Speechless, the man slowly begins to back away from Clown. Realizing that everything said was true, the man runs away screaming. Amused with his actions, Clown decides to instigate a riot, but where? Standing in the middle of the street, he teleports to a rural area. A massive heat wave has been hitting the area. People are in the town hall shelter for air conditioning and water. A few of the older individuals decided to stay in their homes to show that nothing can phase them for they have been through much more in life than a heat wave. Clown calmly walks up to the first house that he sees. He knocks on the old wooden door.

An older man's voice can be heard from inside.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming."

Mr. Antonia has been through many of the wars that have occurred on the planet. He is revered for his martial arts skills that he teaches to the children in his own house. All of the children look up and respect him, as do the adults. One of his most famous feats, about 40 years ago was when a Kraken emerged from the sea, and began to attack the city. With hundreds of hungry mouths on the ends of his tentacles, he was grabbing livestock left and right. No one knew how to stop the evil monster. Mr. Antonia, aka, General Lightning, put a stop to the monster by controlling a massive wave of lightning bolts to rain down upon the beast, destroying it. Everyone knows the story, and many adults remember it. That was 40 years ago, when he was in his prime. Older, he has others who have taken his place in order to protect the planet. Many of which he taught himself. Clown continues to knock on the door. Mr. Antonia opens it and says,

"Good afternoon young one, how may I help you?"

"By fearing this moment."

"Excuse me?"

"Interesting that everyone sees you as a hero. Too bad that no one, not even your deceased wife knows the truth about how you're responsible for her death."

"Young man! What are you talking about?"

"Back when you were building your house, there was a rather unfortunate accident. A large beam of wood fell on your wife, breaking her back. You of course were too busy in your basement with your loud music, practicing your fighting skills and lifting objects weighing several tons to hear her weak cries for help. When you did hear something, finally, you yelled at her saying, 'I have told you not to call my name while I'm training, it breaks my concentration'. Wow, I don't know anyone who could live with themselves after knowing that was the last thing that they said to their dying spouse. Not only did you crush her spirit; but, you crushed her will to live after she heard that."

Mr. Antonia's eyes begin to swell with tears. He remembers that day that occurred 30 years ago like it was yesterday.

"Young man, how do you know this? And why would you…. Are you the angel of death?"

"Wrong. I'm no angel, I'm everyone's worst fear!"

Mr. Antonia backs up as Clown's eyes glow red and fangs began to form in his mouth. Fearing for the town's safety, he fires a lightning bolt at Clown just to have it knocked aside. Clown approaches him, and with a simple jump in the air, he does a hammer kick with his heel on top of Mr. Antonia's head, fracturing his skull and his neck, forcing him onto the ground. The wound was fatal. What Clown didn't expect was the area in which he slapped the lightning bold was near the town hall were everyone was staying. It struck the fire hydrant in front of the building erupting it spraying water everywhere.

Everyone came rushing out of the building with looks of confusion on their faces.

"What happened?"

"It sounded like a lightning bold struck; but, there are no clouds for that to happen!"

"Do you think that Mr. Antonia did this?"

"No way, he wouldn't destroy property of a town that he has saved and loved for so many years."

"Then what happened here?"

The Mayor of the town approaches.

"Now now, calm down everyone. I don't see any clouds and Mr. Antonia can control lightning; but, that doesn't mean that it was him. Even if it was, I'm sure that it was an accident. I'll go to his house and see what's going on, everyone else go back inside and get back in the air conditioning. We're investing a lot of money to provide a cool shelter for everyone, and we're going to use it. Back inside, everyone."

The townspeople begin to retreat back into the building.

"Mr. Green, will you please come with me? Just incase something is wrong, and I need help."

"Yes sir."

Mr. Green was a student of Mr. Antonia's. He has the ability to manipulate plants and nature to grow and control what they do. He is famous for his technique known as, Vine Frenzy. This technique involves him summoning vines from the ground with poison tipped thorns to wrap around the victims and squeeze the life out of them. He only uses it on mythological creatures that attack the town or armies of invaders to the village.

Upon their arrival, they notice that Mr. Antonia's door is open. As they approach, they begin to call his name out.

"Mr. Antonia! This is Mayor Samson! Is everything okay? A lightning bolt struck a fire hydrant at the town hall. We wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you."

As the two men entered the house, they saw a pool of blood on the floor.

"Mayor! There's blood!"

"I see it Mr. Green! It's coming from the kitchen!"

Mayor Samson pulls out his pistol as Mr. Green summons a poison tipped vine to use as a whip as his weapon of choice. The two men slowly peek into the kitchen, only to see Mr. Antonia's dead body face down in the floor. They notice bloody shoe prints leading from the kitchen down stairs to the large basement were Mr. Antonia trains his students.

"Mayor Samson, there could be a robbery taking place now with a lot of powerful fighters down stairs now. I want for you to call for Team Elite, Mr. Antonia may have been old; however, he was still a fighter, no one person could do this to him."

"Ok, I'll call for them now."

Team Elite is a group of teenagers born with supernatural abilities. Taffy is a young boy who can manipulate the cells in his tiny body to grow into a metal golem like creature. Sandy is a young girl who is a hybrid of a vampire and human, having all of the strengths and speed of a vampire and none of their weaknesses to the sun or garlic. Theo is a young boy with psychic powers and can occasionally see the future and use powerful telekinesis to lift large objects with his mind and hurl them at enemies. Stella is a young girl with super speed and endurance. The four of them do everything that they can in order to defend the city from invaders from other planets or domestic planet terrorists.

Taffy was the first one to get the call from the mayor. Team Elite were all in the basement playing games with the younger children just developing special powers.

"Team Elite, I need to speak with everyone. This is important."

Theo looks up at Taffy and says,

"This isn't something that we can win. If we leave him alone, he will eventually get board of this planet and leave without coming to the shelter. Trust me on this, Taffy, he is too powerful for anyone on this planet. Please don't think of me as a coward. I just know that this isn't something that we can help with."

Sandy looks at him with rage and says,

"How can you say that, Theo? That's why we're Team Elite! United we stand, divided we fall! Don't you remember us saying that before we go on any mission?"

Theo looks into the tear full eyes of Sandy and calmly says,

"If we go and fight the monster that killed Mr. Antonia, it will kill us."

Stella sarcastically says,

"Not if he can't catch us!"

"Stella, I love you as a friend; however, I have to say something that might upset you. This creature is unlike anything we have ever faced before. His speed exceeds yours by far. His strength, endurance, abilities, and powers exceed all of ours combined."

Taffy decides to give his opinion.

"Team Elite, we have trained for many years together in order to earn our name. If we back out from this, just because of a prediction, what's next? What if Theo is wrong? We have to go to the mayor and respond, it's our duty."

"If we all leave this creature alone, he will leave and Mr. Antonia will be the only loss. If not; then the four of us will be killed. Think of what that would do to the community. Please, I know that we're going; but, promise me that no one will attack him when we see him. He seems to be doing this because he is board and to instigate a fight. If he is not attacked, he most likely won't attack us."

Taffy then replies with,

"Ok, no one attacks this creature unless he attacks first, everyone agree?"

"Agree!"

Team Elite all head to Mr. Antonia's house in a hurry. No one speaks on the way. Everyone is deep in thought about what their psychic friend Theo said. He has never made a wrong prediction, and all of his predictions have helped them win many great battles with many enemies before.

Sandy looks at Theo and says,

"Theo, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier. It's just that I'm hurting so bad because of this, and it enrages the vampire instincts in me to go and rip this guy apart."

"I understand. I know that all of us are holding back the tears for Mr. Antonia to appear tough in front of one another. Being the toughest 16 year olds in the city has a price, we can't show emotions of sadness or fear, which is something that all of us are experiencing right now."

"We're here."

Team Elite all get out of the car to see the Mayor standing outside.

"Mayor, where is the murderer?"

"He's down stairs, Mr. Green has him at bay with a whip. We have not been down there yet."

"Ok, let's move in everyone. Be sure to stay close. Watch his actions at all times."

The team goes in to meet Mr. Green, only to be beckoned down stairs by a nod of his head. Holding back their powerful emotions, Team Elite look down to see Mr. Antonia's deceased body motionless on the floor. The sadness turns into a vicious rage as they all make eye contact with Mr. Green and nod. The team creeps down the steps and get into the basement, followed by Mr. Green and Mayor Samson. They begin to look around and notice that a young boy is staring at the trophy case that belongs to Mr. Antonia. Taffy is the first to speak.

"Hey, kid, you better get out of here, someone evil is in this house and-"

Theo interrupts,

"Taffy, that's him."

"Oh? He's just a kid, younger than us though."

Clown turns around with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Theo, Stella, Taffy, and Sandy, my favorite team of teenage super heroes. How's the life of fighting crime going? Not so good is it? The mayor is such a cheapskate according to Sandy. According to her, 'what the heck does a giant key to the city' have to do with anything. Shouldn't ya'll be getting money instead of medals that have no monetary value?"

"He's playing mind games everyone, no matter what he says, don't attack him." Sandy, infuriated, looks at the mayor as if to apologize. He is too focused on the appearance of Clown to listen to what he is saying.

"Stella, Stella, Stella. It really sucks having an actual ability that can be useful to you for scholarships; oh yea, that's right, scholarships are for normal kids only. It wouldn't be fair if you got a full ride to college because of something that you were born with. Doesn't that eat you up? Knowing that all you had to do was act normal, and your parents wouldn't have to be saving every penny that they have to pay for your college since you want to be a doctor? Isn't that selfish of you though? Making your poor parents pay for something so expensive that you only want to do to impress people? Your real passion is babysitting; but, what kind of money will that bring in? Nothing at all. That's why you continue to allow your parents to save their money to pay for something that you're not even smart enough to become."

Enraged, Stella begins to approach Clown. Taffy and Theo grab her arms and pull her back so she won't attack. She falls to her knees in tears, Sandy gets down to comfort her.

"Mr. Taffy, how is the life of being the straight A student? It must be easy since your girlfriend Alexis Sanford does all of your homework and does all of your online tests for you. Yes, what would that do to the team if they knew that you were a cheater in school? You might not be the leader anymore you know? Speaking of which, Theo doesn't think that you're a competent leader as it is. He thinks that you're in this for the publicity and attention from all of the town girls. After all, what kind of leader would cheat in school? By the way Theo, since you like reading minds so much, have you figured out why Stella doesn't pay you the attention that you deserve? Yes, it's been a long time since you threw yourself on her in the team's car at the drive in movie. No one was supposed to know about how she feels uncomfterble around you now just because you let your hormones get the best of you that night. How is your nose by the way? Do You honestly think that everyone thought that it was a baseball accident? Certainly not; however, you could read the minds of the ones you told that to, you just choose not to because you're afraid of what you will see in their minds when you read them. Everyone has their little secrets, and I love bring them into the light."

Enraged, Mayor Samson says,

"That's enough from you! Put your hands in the air! NOW!"

"No need to shout Piglet. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that you wish not to be called that anymore. It must be hard to be the fattest kid in the 4th grade and get picked on by all of the 5th graders. Do you remember going home crying to your mother every day because of how you were treated? It must have been so embarrassing to be the little fat kid whose only comfort was food. You had a remarkable weight loss over the summer didn't you? Must have taken a lot of discipline that we all know that you don't have to exercise and eat right. Whatever happened to the 23,000 dollars from the town treasury again? A thief supposedly stole it? I don't think so. You used that money to get a liposuction."

"I've heard enough from you!"

With that said, Mayor Samson fires his pistol at Clown. Team Elite all jump out of the way in time just to look up and see Clown still standing there smiling.

"Here, someone give this to the mayor for me, please."

Clown holds his hand out closed. Theo is the first to approach. Sandy shouts,

"Theo, watch it!"

"If he attacks me, ya'll may attack him."

Theo stares directly into the cold eyes of Clown. He holds his hand out just to have the bullet dropped into it. He calmly states,

"Don't you have tougher warriors that you can be picking on right now?"

"Perhaps, I choose to have fun this way though."

"You know that eventually someone will stop you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"I know that you're thinking about killing the mayor. I'm begging you, please don't do it. Your mind is extremely hard for me to read. I can only sense how powerful you are, and a few of your intentions. Please, no more. You have already caused a massive impact on this community."

"I'll think about it, Theo. But, in the meantime, shouldn't you handcuff me and have your team escort me to the back of your van?"

Mr. Green approaches Clown and uses vines laced with thorns to restrain the hands of Clown.

"I thought that I smelled a rose. It sure must be embarrassing to have a woman's name, Mr. Allison Green! Oh, yea, your parents did that knowing that you would be a powerful fighter and a hard ass one day didn't they? Well, being a big fish in a small pond doesn't last forever you know. There is always going to be someone who could mop the floor with your blood."

"Mr. Green, don't!"

Mr. Green rears back his clenched fist saying,

"You have killed a great mentor to the community; I'll make you pay for this!"

Just before his fist makes contact with Clown's face, Theo uses his powers to freeze Mr. Green in his tracks.

"Release me Theo, do it now!"

"No, Sir! You know that this isn't what Mr. Antonia would want! You know that if you hit him, he will kill you and any of us who try to save you! I'll release you when we all leave."

Enraged, Mr. Green calms down enough for Theo to sense that he won't initiate an attack. As he releases Mr. Green, Mayor Samson stands in shock of Clown catching the bullet. Team Elite all surround Clown and begin to escort him up stairs and into the van. Taffy drives it as Theo, Sandy, and Stella sit in the back with Clown. Stella glares at him and says,

"So, if you're so tough to make Theo think that we can't defeat you, why are you here?"

"Long story short, I want to have a little bit of fun before I have to deal with real fighters such as Goku."

"And, who is this Goku?"

"An eight year old boy, who as of now, is the second most powerful warrior in the entire universe. Second only to me."

"I see. So, if he is so tough, why are you not messing with him and his planet? Why did you come here?"

"Because, my dear Stella, I love to see fear from people; and, he doesn't fear me."

"How do you know that he isn't afraid of you?"

"Because, I have fought him already. You can ask Theo, he's trying to read the thoughts and memories of my fight with him, and he can tell you that Goku fears nothing hahaha."

"Is it true Theo? Is this Goku kid that tough?"

Theo is frozen in a cold sweat looking at only a few seconds of the battle with Clown and Goku. Seeing the powerful attacks unleashed on each other, and Clown's true form, he yells,

"Stop the van!"

Taffy slams on the breaks and says,

"Why in the world did you say that?"

Theo calmly responds with,

"There is nothing that we can do with this creature anymore. Bringing him to the town hall prison cell, will only feed his power. He gets all of his energy from the fears of anyone that he comes in contact with. Goku is a very unique boy. He doesn't have the ability to fear anything, that's why Clown is afraid of him, fearing himself that one day, Goku will over power him and put a stop to him once and for all!"

Clown looks up at Theo and smiles to say,

"No, I don't fear Goku at this moment. You're wrong about that psychic boy, I'm concerned of what he might become."

Taffy pulls up at the town hall to see everyone standing outside. Everyone rushes the van asking questions about what happened and such.

"Listen everyone, step back now! We have a hostel planet invader that we are unable to deal with at the moment. We want for everyone to step back and get far away from us now!"

Reluctantly, everyone steps back to see Team Elite exit the van with Clown restrained with poison tipped thorny vines.

"What happened to Mr. Green and Mayor Samson?"

"They're back at Mr. Antonia's house. Mr. Antonia and I had a disagreement and I had to kill him hahaha."

"Liar!"

A young lady from the crowd who was a former member of Team Elite, with the power to manipulate fire, bolted towards Clown. Before Team Elite had time to react, Clown immediately jumps into the air, causing her flaming body to smash into Sandy. Sandy is scorched with severe third degree burns and smashed into the side of the van. Team Elite rush over to Sandy as Firefly charges towards Clown with a variety of flashy punches and kicks. Dodging every attempted attack, Clown catches a karate chop meant for his face with the vine handcuffs, breaking them in half. Theo stands up just to say,

"Nooo! Don't touch him!"

It was too late. Before she could stop, Clown had spouted two demon-like claws from his left hand and sliced the mid-section of her completely open.

"Firefly! No!"

She falls to her knees looking right into Clown's eyes as they glow red and he for a few seconds grows coniverous


End file.
